Another demigod story
by reyna1222
Summary: another story filled with romance,humor,adventure and drama. this is the story of Alexstrophia 'Sky' Grace. A demigod child of Athena that has a twist in her fate. I suck at summaries...sorry.
1. This is just the beggining

this is my first story so please go easy on me.

* * *

Alexstrophia's P.O.V

"Keep your balance!"said Martin.

"I'm trying! Do you know how hard it is to stab an angry hellhound when you have an injured leg, an annoying boyfriend and last but not the least knowing your own brother is trapped in a palace of the freaking god of the dead!" I replied.

My annoying boyfriend, Martin Cooper, was fighting a fury while he left me battling with a big black hellhound. Life is so awesome.I slashed, i dodged...i did a lot of cool moves but they were too many to put into writing.

So yeah, after we defeated those monsters, we went up to the palace of Hades. It was beautiful, in fact i wish Annabeth could make something like this back home, but then again she's busy with her boyfriend Percy, especially since they suffered a lot during the War with Gaea .The war was over 2 months ago, Reyna carried the statue of Athena with a determined look then said some boring speech then the Romans arrived...and then...and then...and then.

When we arrived, I saw my brother chained to a wall. He was guarded by Persephone,who was trying to unchain him. "What are you doing?" I asked raising my sword."What does it look like im doing? Im saving your brother" she replied. "Why?" i asked. "To pay a debt from your father" she said turning to me. She looked beautiful. She had long black hair, eyes that were full of color and to add up the beautiful natural look, she wore a long flowing yellow dress. "You met my father? Is he dead?" I asked on the verge of tears. "My child those questions shall soon be answered but right now let us face at the task at hand" I looked at Martin, he's face was so calm yet there was fear in his eyes. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

We helped unchain my brother from the wall. He was still unconscious . "What did Hades want from him?" I asked Persephone. She unchained my brother at last then turned to me with sad eyes. "Sky-" "I don't go by that name anymore. You should know that by now, Sky was the young girl back home with my father, Alexstrophia is the new girl in town." I said with anger filling me up. "I'm sorry, but anyway Hades wanted him because he had a task for him but when your brother refused he ordered the furies to chain him."

I wonder what the task was, Maybe it was to kill me?

"No,child" she said,as if reading my thoughts" The task was to offer to him the heart of Nico Di Angelo"


	2. This has to be a nightmare!

I was shocked. Nico was one of my Best Friends! "What did -"

I was cut off because with a wave of Persephone's hand, we were back at Camp Half- Blood.

"Alexy! Hello darling, welcome back to camp!" said Leo in a complete British accent. Nico appeared behind him. He gave me the quiet sign. I nodded. skeletons were rising up to Leo's feet, he was busy talking with my brother Joseph. When it felt like the right time, Nico commanded the skeletons to pull down his pants. It worked,we saw Leo's underpants ( which were purple with the words 'i love Reyna ' in big white letters)

Me and Nico were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes. "What the Hades! Di Angelo!" Martin gave him a pat on the back and he looked at me, anger in his eyes. Don't judge me. I love Martin, he has raven black hair, blue eyes and good build... "Sorry...Leo.." I said in between laughs. Leo broke into a grin and started laughing too " I must have been a good teacher to you Di Angelo but it would have been better if you just set my pants on fire " Then suddenly Nico's pants were on fire, he was screaming like crazy. I was clutching my stomach and leaning on Joseph for support. " Alexstrophia!" I saw Chiron coming to us "May i have a word with you?" I nodded then left with Chiron to the Big House.

"What do you want Chiron?" I asked

"There will be these new campers that will be arriving soon with Grover. I want you to be their guardian for the next few days."

"Why me? Plus why do they need a guardian!" I said crossing my arms.

"Because i have a feeling the fates have something planned for them, something horrible"

I didn't argue any further. I just nodded my head and left the Big House.

I went to Thalia's Pine Tree and sat there, waiting for the newbies to arrive. I looked at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was happy. The dryads and naiads made the scenery even prettier. i remembered when my dad left me here as a kid (around like nine years old)then two years later, in this exact area, my dad dropped off my brother, that was also the last time i saw my dad, his last words to me was "Keep him safe" then he just left. I did not know how long i was thinking but i came back to the real world when i heard Grover playing 'So Yesterday' on his reed pipes. " OH GODS PLEASE STOP. ZEUS HAVE MERCY!" i screamed. The newbies were laughing while Grover was sad. "Just kidding Grover" He lightened up a bit.

"Are these the newbies?" Grover nodded. I looked at the Girl. She was pretty. She had a Blood red hair color. Electric blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a white tank top, checkered jeans and plain black sneakers." What's your name?" I asked "My name is Sally Spencer, Daughter of Hecate"

I looked at the boy next to her and my heart stopped. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black and red stripped shirt, black pants and some black sneakers. He had his hands in his pockets. "What's your name?" "Gale Spencer, Son of -" "Hecate. Got it" "Nope, I'm a child of Hephaestus" Sally came up to me and said "Long story".

So we went down the hill and started the tour. I don't want to go into detail on how i explained Camp to them.

***time lapse***

Me and Nico were heading our way to the Campfire. We passed by the Aphrodite Cabin when we heard someone moaning. I looked at Nico and we both had our evil face on. "Blackmail?" he nodded. I got my monster-proof cellphone (thank you Leo) from my pocket and crept inside. We saw Drew kissing Martin!

"Martin!" I said with tears. He just smiled then said "I used you to get my girlfriend back" Drew was just there grinning evilly. "It was never us. Deal with it!" Then he kicked me out of the room- literally then locked the door, so that they could continue...you know. I should have sensed this trickery. Im so stupid. I gripped Nico's hand then he looked at me with a sad face. "I thought you two were perfect...Revenge?" I shook my head but then he tickled me which made me laugh "Stop it death breath" He looked at me then grabbed my hand again, dragging me to the campfire. I sat beside Gale and Sally, who were looking at me with a curious expression.i just smiled then continued talking to Nico who was behind me.

When Rachel entered she looked normal at first until she suddenly had that far away looked in her eyes, Oh Gods, not another prophecy.

_The Daughter of owls may not escape her fate ,_

_to retrieve the twin bows before it's too late_

_The Son of Forges and Daughter of Crossroads_

_must unite and help fight the troubles that unfolds_

_ And learn the truth of her past_

_and the life she thought that had last._

Rachel passed out. Luckily The Stoll brothers caught her and set her down on a chair.

I hope the prophecy wasn't about me.

* * *

R and R. i'll update tomorrow.

Reyna 1222 is out, peace.

Leo: Who says peace anymore

Gale:Umm... People like her?

Nico: I guess so..

Me: Oh you two are so gonna get in the next chapter ( laughs evilly)

Leo,Gale,Nico : uh oh... Good bye!


	3. Love is everywhere

Sally's P.O.V

The campfire ended with this red head chick fainting and some twins catching her and setting her on a chair. "Go to your cabins everyone, Cabin counselors we shall have a meeting tomorrow." Chiron said. The twins were bringing the red head chick to the Big House. "You two know your cabins already, right?" asked Alexstrophia. We both nodded. "Good night"She said then walked away with that Nico guy. "Are you going to sleep?"I asked Gale, who was looking at Alexstrophia. "Earth to Gale" I said snapping my fingers. He looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face. "Ummm... ,yeah,I'm gonna get some shut eye. See you tomorrow" He said then gave me a brotherly peck on the cheek.

As i was on my way to the Hecate cabin, I bumped into this guy. 'Watch it !" I said. I looked at the dude and my heart stopped. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and an evil aura surrounding him. "Sally Spencer, Daughter of Hecate" I said offering my hand (you know...for him to shake it) "Octavian, Legacy of Apollo" He said looking at my hand distastefully. I placed my hand back in my pocket. "You gotta get going, you don't want them to see you around someone like me." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Long Story..If you want answers, meet me at Thalia's Pine tree, tomorrow morning" He said with a cute grin. "Ummm...Okay. It's nice meeting you" I said then walked to the Hecate cabin.

* * *

Gale's P.O.V

I saw Alexstrophia walking with Nico. I like Alexstrophia, But only as a friend...nothing more. When i first saw her, i thought she was an Angel! She had beautiful raven black hair, Gray eyes and not to mention a melodic voice. She wore a purple sweater that had the words "Braccas Meas Vescimini!", Black ripped jeans and some combat boots. She had a sword strapped to her waist. Gods, she was so beautiful.

They went to the lake. I saw her laughing, her laugh was so cute. My curiosity took over me, so I followed them.

* * *

Alexstrophia's P.O.V

Me and Nico went to the lake. "What did the sea say to the lake ?"he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, it just waved " We laughed. He held my hand and i smiled at him. He gave me a brotherly kiss on the cheek then placed his hand on my shoulders. "Sky, Do you like me ?"He asked "I do, I like you as a brother" He looked disapointed. "Ohhh" was all he managed to say. We sat down, feeling the waves on our feet.

'If I asked you to the dance, would you get mad at me?" He asked. I suddenly remembered that day...

**_*Flashback*_**

_I was eating fresh strawberries at the Dining Pavilion with my fellow half- siblings, when suddenly this happened._

_"Attention, fellow campers" Said Drew. She was beside Chiron, who looked like as if he was about to puke. "Thanks to Lady Aphrodite, Our cabin will be hosting a dance, a week from now. Chiron has already approved of this. You are given enough time to get your dates (cue moaning here) , to get your attire's and to vote the nominees for the Queen and King of the Dance. Two days before the dance we will be announcing the top five candidates. Thank you for your cooperation"_

_I looked around and saw the Girls were talking to each other ('who's gonna ask me?' 'what will I wear!?') and the boys were moaning and throwing their hands up in frustration._

**_*End of flashback*_**

"Nico, what are you trying to say?" I asked him

He didn't answer. He leaned into me, even i felt myself leaning on to him. He was so handsome under the moonlight. The way his eyes shined like black crystals, the way his black hair was messy yet in a way neat...then we suddenly kissed, full on the lips. I felt like i was floating, as if everything in the world didn't matter...as if...as if he was everything to me.

We stopped then looked at each other. He cupped my cheek then said "Would you got to the dance with me?"

I nodded.

We kissed again then went to our respective cabins.

When I went in the Athena cabin, everyone was sound asleep, except for one. "What were you doing with that child of Hades!" said my brother Malcolm (**A/N Malcolm is also the brother of Alexstrophia...In my** **story**) "We just went out for a friendly walk" I said as if nothing else happened. He looked like he didn't believe me but then he shrugged it off then went to bed. "Good night!" I said, he scowled. "And hope for no dreams" I muttered.

* * *

Hoped you like this chappie...I know i did!

Is Gale jealous?  
Does Alexstrophia love Nico?

Does Sally like Octavian?

Find out in the next chapter!  
BYE!


	4. Another morning at CHB 01

Alexstrophia's P.O.V

The morning was beautiful. The laughter of the campers. the birds chirping outside. The sound of swords clashing against each other. I got out of bed and went straight into the Bathroom.I looked at myself in the mirror. My gray eyes were shining very brightly. My nose was as cute as a bug's nose and my lips had this beautiful blood red color. I remembered what happened last night, I touched my lower lip then smiled.I stripped off my clothes then took a shower. When I was finish, I grabbed my grey towel and went to my drawer to get some clothes (Duh). I got my black 'Music is my Boyfriend' shirt, plain splattered jeans and my black combat boots.

I went back to the Bathroom.I fixed my hair into a ponytail then i went out of the bathroom to remove my phone from it's charger then placed it into my back pocket.

I went out of my cabin. I saw my Boyfriend Nico Di Angelo (It was official last night) I waved at him. He shadow traveled next to me carrying his black guitar. "Hey babe" He said then kissed my cheek. I blushed."What have you been playing on your guitar" I asked. "Just our theme song" He said."May i hear it ?" I asked. He nodded.

_Placing a smile at the perfect event,_  
_Gracing your skin with the side of my hand._  
_If I ever leave I could learn to miss you_  
_But "Sentimental Boy" is my nom de plume_

_Let me save you, hold this rope_

_I may never sleep tonight,_  
_As long as you're still burning bright._  
_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_  
_Count me away before you sleep._  
_I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes_  
_Or they fade away_

_I feel marooned in this body_  
_Deserted, my organs can go on without me._  
_You can't fly these wings._  
_You can't sleep in this box with me._

_Let me save you, hold this rope_

_I may never sleep tonight,_  
_As long as you're still burning bright._  
_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_  
_Count me away before you sleep._  
_I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes_  
_Or they fade away_

_So, let me save you_  
_hold this rope and ill pull you in_  
_Cause I am an anchor_  
_save her or Feel it sinking in_  
_Let me save you, hold this rope_  
_I am an anchor, sinking her_

_I may never sleep tonight,_  
_As long as you're still burning bright._  
_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,_  
_Count me away before you sleep._  
_I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes_  
_Or they fade away _

"Nico, that was beautiful" I just pecked me on my cheek. it's funny though, we have been friends for years then we only clicked five years later. I looked at Nico then he looked at me. We kissed once again, full on the lips.

Nico grabbed my hand then shadow traveled us to the lake. We sat there, laughing, talking about life, enjoying each others company.

"Alexstrophia...please don't get mad at us, but weenteredyournameasanomineeforQueenofthedance"

"What!?"

"We entered your name as a nominee for Queen of the dance...Please don't kill me!"

:Wait,what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Me,Leo,Travis,Connor,Reyna,Katie,Lou Ellen and Tracy"

"What the Hades! why?!"

"Long story"

As I was about to slap him, he kissed me then after what felt like hours we pulled away then he smiled at me. "Your lucky your my boyfriend, If not...send me a postcard from Tartarus" I said with an evil smile. "Oh Gods! Now i wonder why i even liked you" He said. I gave him a peck on the cheek when the conch horn sounded signaling for breakfast.

* * *

Gonna upload the sally and octavian meeting chappie soon... love you all!

Alexstrophia: Don't forget to R and R.

Nico: Ohhh and the song i played was Trade Mistakes by Panic! at the Disco

Me: Bye!


	5. Another morning at CHB02

Sally's P.O.V

I woke up in the Hecate cabin. No one was there except for Lou Ellen. She was wearing a camp shirt and some black shorts. Her red velvet hair was tied into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes looked far away. "Lou?" I asked. She turned to me, smiled then left the cabin leaving me alone. I got out of bed then went straight to the bathroom. I looked at my blood red hair. It looked like a bird's nest. My electric blue eyes shone intelligence. I stripped off my clothes then went inside the shower. The warm water fell gently on my skin, when i was finish, I went to my drawer and grabbed some fresh clothes. I wore my bright green 'green day' shirt, My black shorts and my slippers. I got the celestial bronze sword Alexstrophia gave me yesterday. I went back to the bathroom and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I dabbed some lip gloss and Katy Perry's Purr perfume...(Meow!). I went out of my cabin and went straight to Half-blood hill. I saw Octavian plucking a flower from the grass. "Hello!" I said. He looked at me with a bored expression. "Well,I never really thought that you wouldcome, have a seat"He said with a smile. I looked at him. He was wearing a sky blue shirt , jeans and purple sneakers. "You want the answers, I see?" He said looking at me.I nodded. "You see, I hate the greeks so much. I wanted to kill every greek here during the war with Gaea. Unfortunately- fortunately for you, Reyna arrived just in time and stopped me from doing my evil plan. After the war, Reyna sent some romans to stay here...I was one of them. I don't know if it was a punishment or just something to do for fun. I thought I would be a loner here...Until i met this beautiful red head...her eyes were stunning" He looked at me.I blushed. "Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare" Then suddenly the conch bell rang.

* * *

Gale's P.O.V

I hanged out with Leo Valdez and his girlfriend Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano. They were a cute couple. When the conch bell sounded we (and by 'we' I mean Leo and me) went to the Hephaestus table. I got a cheeseburger and coke. I offered some of my fries to my father. When i went back to the table I heard a tap, tap of a microphone. "Hello, fellow campers" Said Drew" Today we shall be announcing the top 5 candidates for Queen of the dance. Once your name is called, please stand up and come forward!

Drew Tanaka (Giggles)

Tracy Mejia

Lou Ellen

Kathy de Santos

and...

Alexstrophia Grace.

Alexstrophia went forward, a frown on her face. She glared at Nico, who had a smile on his face. She had her sword in her hand. "Well...this is a suprise"Said Drew, A look of annoyance plastered on her face. She gave Alexstrophia a 'friendly' hand shake. All the candidates (except Drew) sat down on the floor and waited for the theme of the party to be announced.

"This year's theme will be a masquerade ball" said Drew.

* * *

Alexstrophia's POV

I was shock upon hearing the news. The last time we had a ball was in 1991 (i saw in the camp records) this can't be happening...the last one ended with a kid being hung up on stage and a fury entering the camp... Who in the world chose this idea!

* * *

sorry if it was short... i'll update soon. BYE!


End file.
